Redigit
Andrew Spinks, better known to the Super Mario Bros. X community by his screen name Redigit, is the creator of Super Mario Bros. X as well as the sandbox building game Terraria. As SMBX's creator, he is an important figure in the history of the community, particularly in the first few years of its existence. History Redigit released the first public version of Super Mario Bros. X, version 1.0, on the Mario Forums of his site supermariobrothers.org in July 2009. The forums, which he administrated, quickly gained in popularity over the following months, and he soon promoted many of the most active users at the time, such as Mario, RandomGuy27, and Pie-jacker875, to global moderators to help him run the forum. Redigit has stated in retrospect that he didn't really know what he was doing in running the SMBX forums at the time – it had never been his goal to manage a community, only to create the SMBX game itself. He eventually promoted the controversial users Kyasarin and Luminous to global moderators and then administrators as well, as they were seen as experienced and no-nonsense users capable of being effective staff members. During the time of the original forums, Redigit interacted with community members on a regular basis and released updates about SMBX's ongoing development. He was often idolized by regular registered users at the time, as well as later on in the community's history. However, among constant staff-related arguments and general discord in the community, Redigit eventually decided to close the original forums in mid-2010, handing over the "official forum" banner to TrekWeb, a forum managed by CaptainTrek that shared much of its staff with the original forums. Redigit continued to develop SMBX through the rest of 2010 with little publicity, until he released an "Ice Flower" video in late 2010 that acted as the first official confirmation that SMBX 1.3, long-announced on the original forums, was still on its way. SMBX 1.3 was released to the public soon after. In early 2011, Redigit revealed on IRC that he had received a cease-and-desist order from one of Nintendo's law offices in the U.S. state of Washington, ordering him to remove all SMBX download links from supermariobrothers.org and all SMBX YouTube videos from his YouTube channel demilogic. supermariobrothers.org continued to operate as a Mario flash game site (its original purpose before the creation of SMBX) until it was claimed by Nintendo in 2012. Redigit largely disappeared from the community after this, going on to develop Terraria, a sandbox building game with an original IP, with the help of beta testers taken from the SMBX community and his independent game developer company, Re-Logic. His involvement in the development of Terraria and related games continues to the present day. Redigit eventually returned to the SMBX community in a sense in February 2016, when he registered a user account on the current Super Mario Bros. X Forums. Shadow Yoshi, webmaster of Supermariobrosx.org, granted him an honorary administrator status to welcome him back. However, Redigit has not posted any messages with his account nor interacted with the SMBX community otherwise since creating this account. Works Besides SMBX itself and Terraria, Redigit is notable in the SMBX community for the following works: * The Invasion * The Princess Cliche * The Invasion 2 * Certain levels in Return to Yoshi's Island Category:Users Category:Authors